Our Last Hope For Your Future
by Qazedc
Summary: The first time we failed to stop this, now the second time has also. Now it's our last hope to rewrite history and change the world in which we live in. This is our last chance, our last hope for a better today.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I might be a little bit bad at this so sorry. There will be parings but most of the FT girls will be with Natsu with a few exceptions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs**

Prologue

'_It happened_,' the man thought while he was releasing all his power burning himself and everything around him in a 10 feet radius. His skin began to crack and magic fire was coming out of it making him scream in pain. The spell had come to its end it was time and all that he did would just disappear the changes ment nothing now.

"NATSU!" he heard his fellow guild members yell at him but it was too late. Natsu Dragneel was dead.

Just like that the world changed the life of one man impacted so many that the world had to rewrite itself. The first change was that The Fire Dragon Igneel never had an apprentice then that Lisanna didn't have a best friend as a child. The exceed Happy grew up on his own as a wild animal. Fairy Tail wasn't as notorious for its distinction and there never was anyone to challenge anyone. Lucy became a slave in Bosco and Macao was never saved scaring Romeo. Daybreak's secret was never found and many guild masters died because of Lullaby's release.

The island of the forgetful demons was never saved and the demon Deliora was released but only momentary. Phantom Lord never attacked having no reason to and Loke still disappeared. Erza was killed as sacrifice in The Tower of Heaven but Zeref didn't come back because he was already alive. Jellal awoke from his possession because of the guilt of having done such horrible things. Laxus still tried to take over Fairy Tail and succeeded because there was no one to stop him not even Mystogun, who was filled with guilt over what his counter part had done.

The Oracion Seis was never stopped and destroyed Ciat Shelter including Wendy and Carla. With Nirvana they took over part of Fiore. In Edolas no one stopped the Faust from taking magic from Earthland causing many cities to disappear. In Tenrou Island no one could have stopped Grimoire Heart from fully awakening Zeref.

Those three powers would ultimately cause a great change in the worlds. With Edolas needing more power they opened the biggest Anima yet upon Nirvana both having a huge amount of power caused a dimensional rift. It made both dimensions become one causing more chaos. The Edolas Royal Army(ERA), Oracion Seis, and Zeref's army began to tear the world apart with their war to control it. 300 years had passed and nothing had changed the world still at war.

A new side had risen and they were Teiko , the resistance, but they weren't winning and they were desperate. They began a plan that would involve the travel to the past. Their first try was to defeat Zeref before he became powerful but that failed. The second time was to send a person to the point where it all began but that, as they just found out, failed. Project Dragon Slayer their last hope and now the end would be here.


	2. Ch1 Coming Home

**So I had a little extra time so I decided to update a little early. And things might get a little confusing next chapter so I'll try to explain them but for now this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

'_Huh I guess it's all over_' Natsu thought while floating through a void of darkness. He began to look back on everything he done in this life and his final hours.

*FLASHBACK*

All day Natsu had this ominous feeling but he had been too busy celebrating the return of the Tenrou Group after 7 years, which was only a few days for him, to pay attention to it. The feeling didn't go away it only got stronger Natsu's hands would begin to shake, and his magic would sometimes flare causing things to catch on fire.

Now the effects were getting worse, he began to cough and covered his mouth with his hand. As he looked at his hand he saw blood. Fearing for those around his Natsu ran outside,"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked as he just walked right past her. Erza also tried to stop him, "Just where are you going Natsu?" She held his shoulder firmly to prevent him from escaping."I have to get away" and he ran out of the guild.

Natsu didn't make it far, just outside Fairy Tail's property, and collapsed. Starting to cough up more blood, his breathing became gasping, and a burning sensation began under his skin.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" a pain filled roar left the pinkette's mouth as the guild members went outside to see what was wrong. "STAY BACK!" he yelled at them, an other scream filled the air. The pain became worse as his features began making Natsu enter Dragon Force.

The dragon slayer then erupted into flames that actually burned him while letting out an other yell of pain. Gray tried to put out the flames but his ice evaporated before it touch get close to the fire. Gajeel activated his Iron Dragon Scales and walked towards Natsu and before the got to close the scales melted.

Others tried their best but got the same results and the fire was spreading. The fire now was shooting into the dark sky and any thing within 10 feet of Natsu was burnt to a crisp. It also began to change in color becoming golden, black, and its regular color but I circled in lighting.

The guild members tried to yell for Natsu but got no response and the fire began to die out. "Someone put the other fires out before they spread," Makarov ordered both Juvia and Levy did before returning to where Natsu was.

All that was left was a charred spot on the ground and as the wind picked up it spread ashes onto Fairy Tail and its members.

They assumed the worst and many of them began to over their loss."Master what now?" Erza asked trying to hold in her pain. "Nothing we move on" Makarov responded while hiding his face filled with tears.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Have you learned your lesson," a voice said behind Natsu "I once told you that time was a dangerous time but did you listen, no you were too stubborn to care about the consequences." Natsu turned to see an old bearded man wearing a black robe leaning on a scythe for support.

"Are you here to rub in that you were right old man," Natsu responded irritated. The old man let out a chuckle "No in here to send you back where you belong their probably worried its been over a year." "I can't go back, I failed its not my right to return," the former Fairy Tail member looked down hiding his face. "My is the great Salamander scared of a challenge," the old man laughed again, " this is new I always believed that you were brave , but I guess your nothing more than a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Natsu said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry what was that, my old ears are failing me." "I said I'M NOT A COWARD!" Salamander yelled at the top of his lungs. "Good then good bye." The void disappeared and Natsu awoke within a lacrima crystal before shattering it with his sheer strength.

"Welcome back, Natsu." a woman's voice said from his right. There stood a girl about as tall as Mirajane with long dark purple hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and a hourglass figure. She wore a white tank top that showed of her ample bosom, black cargo shorts and had no foot wear.

They were in a lab like room with screens on one side and on the other as lot of tubes and wiring conected to the remainder of the lacrima. The exit was on the left side of the room and it was insanely hot in there.

Her eyes held a disappointed look as she stared at Natsu. "Just go ahead and say it, Lydia," Natsu told her. "Say what?" "That it's my fault, that I failed you and everyone else," he responded. "Natsu look at me," she told him and he complied "it wasn't your fault, if things were supposed to change it would have happened immediately I guess everyone knew that deep down we just wanted to keep false hope."

Natsu was surprised he had expected a hateful return but this was different. "But Lydia I-" she stopped Natsu mid sentence "No buts just accept that Project Dragon Slayer failed."

"So everything I did was useless?" Natsu asked Lydia. "Yes it's like you never existed before your birth." "What happened to Fairy Tail?" She told him all that had happens to his friends lives because he wasn't there. "The only ones that made it after Fairy Tail's destruction were; Guildarts, Gray, Kinana, Lisanna, Mystogun, Gajeel, and Juvia" Lydia finished telling Natsu the fate of his friends.

"So ERA killed most of them... Never thought they could," Natsu said to himself. "Yeah they never stood a chance without a First Generation Dragon Slayer," Lydia told him which caused Natsu to get even more depressed. "Not helping in any way." " I know you just have to accept the facts there's no way to change them. Now come on let's go see the others and put some clothes on," she threw a red shirt and black shorts to Natsu, who was wearing a pair of tight fitting boxers.

They began to walk out of the lab to the familiar landscape of Tenrou Island. Other small building were around the lab but Natsu and Lydia were headed to the biggest building.

"Get ready for the truth and a huge headache Natsu," Lydia said "I know your not that good learning things." "Hey I'm not that stupid." Natsu replied in an annoyed tone before pouting. Lydia giggled and walked in side the building. Natsu took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."


End file.
